Love is more precious then Gold
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: re-edit of 'somethings are better than gold' Jim Hawkins id setting out on the RLS Legacy to find  the legendary Treasure planet. Little does he know he may find more than Gold on this Treasure Hunt.. I own nothing R&R
1. prolouge

**On **_**the clearest of nights the winds of the etherium were calm and peaceful merchant ships with there treasure traveled safely with there treasures little did they know they'd de persuded by pirates!" **_

_**A**_** three year old Jen Arrow was up way past her bed time yet again reading the legend of treasure planet for the 300th time. **

**In the other room her parents , Alton and Christina Arrow were laying in there bed. She had her head in his chest and she nudged him Gently "alton...Alton." "Hummm?" "Your daughters up...again." "Alright i'll go check it out." He got up and sure enough he herd her in her room listening to her holo-book. of Treasure planet. **_**"**_

_**Like a Hunderian zaft wing over taking it prey.**_**" **

**"Jeanine Marina Arrow! what are you doin up?" **

**she slamed the book shut and pretended to be asleep.**

**"nice try Jenny." The 23 year old rockatairan said with his hands on his hips. "You shoulda been asleep two hours ago." **

**"Awh but daddy , I was just gettin to the bestest part! Can I finish it pleeeeeese?" Her big brown eyes pleading. **

**"Who could say no to those eyes. Slide it over. **_**"Flit and his band of reagades wpuld swoop in and galthering up there spoils vanise with out a trace." **_

**"Wow!" Both the father and daughter said. **

_**"Flit seceret trove was never found but there is legend of it being hidden on a mysterious planet and the far reached of the gailacy. They call it Treasure Planet." **_

_**"**_**Alright blow your nose." **

**She did as he asked. **

**He bent over to throw it in the trash bin and she climbed up on the head of the bed. "how do ya think Ol' Captain Flint did it dad?" **

**"Did what dear heart? " "Ya know how he'd swoop in outta no where then just disapper like that." "Its certainly a real oddity Jenny." **

**"It's gotta be out there!" **

**"Well Jenny anything is possible." she climbed his sholders. "I know it is!" She jumped down and said , "where do ya think it is daddy? Think it's hidden?" **

**"I think it just hasnt been noticed yet. he said and pulled her out from under the clovers where she hid. "Come here." He said tickleing her. "Daddy stop it!" she giggled and countinued, " one other question. Do you think love is real?" she asked.**

**"Yes I do. Alright it's late time for this young spacer to get some shut eye." **

**"Think and one will ever find it?"**

**"Perhaps."**

**"I'll find it!"**

**"I know you will dear . " He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." "Love you too!" He closed the door. **

**After a few minuets she rose from bed and looked at the space port. "Im gonna find it someday. And true love! both togeather!" She promised herself and went off to sleep.**

_**12 years later...**_


	2. this is me

Jen was leaning against the fence that seperated the main road from the mining caverns below , Looking up at the moon spaceport that was her second home. "Ah well I'd best get to town to grab a few things before dad thinks I got lost."

She began walking down the dirt road that lead from the naval base she lived on to the town of Benbow Montressor. 'ah this small town life..' she thought bitterly. Benbow was a nice twon but small and uneventful. Not much 4or a young teenager though.

As she walked on into the town she herd her name called , "Good day !" it was the voice of mister Barstone a toy maker that grew up with her parents. "Hows your father?" he asked.

"alright busy as usual." "Tell 'em to get off that base and come see me." "I will sir." "take care Jen." the same conversation always went on between the two ever since the devorice between her parents.

When Jen was ten years old her mother up and left that was five years ago since then she had been raised by her single father and God mother Captain Amelia Smollet. Jen haddn't seen her mother since then.

Jen seen a group of interstellar cadets standing on the corner of the road. Mostly boy and two girls.. Jen dreamed of one day joinig them and following her fathers foot steps.

But sadly they didnt have the money.

Jen was the technitions expert and thrid in charge of the RLS Legacy. But it still didnt feel the same she was only a cadet training under captain Amelia. BR BR'I wish I could do more..being a cadet is fine but...I want to be more... For my father' she thought as she walked in to the post office.

"Ah how are ya today?" "im good mister maroon has the mail ran yet? " "that it has Jeanine and you have two packages. One for your father and this ones for you. "

"Thank you!" she said pocketing her father's package. And cluthing her own. "what is it?" " It's a feul inighter for my sufer the last peice!" she said excitedly.

"Alright you just becarful on that thing now you hear?" "I will sir thanks!" she said and walked out. She bent down to tie her shoe whwn suddenly a loud boom broke the soud barrier.

Jen's attention snapped up to the speeding away surfer. 'atleast someone this town knows how to have fun...' she thought as she herd many people complaining.

Once she was home she opened the door and hollered for her father . "Dad i'm home!...dad?" 'where is he?' she wondered. " i nthe kitchen Jen."

She walked in to find her thrity five year old rockarian father standing next to the stove cooking dinner. Jen had recived her deep brown eyes from him her looks from her mother.

The young human was a great mix between the two. "yep one for you and one for me." she said grabbig a spoon.

"Your part came in?" "Yes sir." she said tasting some of the soup. "You cant wait until we eat Jen." he asked shooing her away. "Nope...needs more pepper." "does not." "does too I ate it." he rolled his eyes and grumbled a bit, but put more pepper in

"Im going outside ." "to the shed?" he asked."maybe.." she winked and walked out. 'that girl..' he thought shaking his head.

"Turn this three more notches to the left and there!" she declared as the sufer roared to hopped on and road a few laps round the yard then landing. "It works I see."Arrow said coming out. "yeah! " she said straightening out her wind blown hair.

"well im glad for you Jenny." he said tousling her hair. Causeig her to move back.

"what works?" they hard the deeply accented voice of none other than Captain Amelia. "I finally got my surfer to work Amelia!" "Really? What happen to it?" Arrow began to laugh and Jen scowled. "O hit a tree going 60.."

"How did you not Harm your self?" "I jumped off.." "right now lets go to dinner." Alton said leading te into the kitchen area.

After a while Jen was up on the roof. Sheltered from the rain by an eve when. she herd the phone ring and Alton answer it. Then oddly enough he and Amelia went into his study and shut the door

"Wonder if we had a voyage offer?" she wonder allowed.

"Jeanine come here please." Arrow called and Jen got up and walked in there. "yeah dad?" "We have a new voyage coming up. " "really where too?"

Arrow and amelia looked one another and he said, "Treasure planet."

A/n you'll see somesome changes here the main one is Jen is not in ISA shes just a cadet. Heres her bio:BR BRName: Jeanine Marina Arrow

Age: 15 1/2

Birthday: May 31st , 119994

Skin tone: taned

Hair color: golden blonde in the sun light brunette most the type: long just below shoulders curly.

Eye color: deep dark brownBRMarkings or peircings: earrings freckles. BRBody type: slender hour-glass type fit all from workig on a ship.

Parents: Alton and Christina Arrow

Personalty: fun witty stubborn stern adventerous


	3. meeting the cabin boy

"Treasure Planet? The Treasure planet?" Jen asked with excitment Arrow cast a sideways glance to amelia and said , "Yes Jen Treasure Planet but-" "We must keep a tight lip on the situation we wouldnt wanted it getting out to... unwanted ears."

"I understand captain." Jen was grinning from ear to ear. "When do we leave?" she asked. "In a week." Amelia confermed. Jen smiled this was any spacers dream! and it was real-wait it was real? "How do know how to get there?" "The young lad James Hawkins I believe, has a map to the Planet. " Alton said while looking at the paper. "Sound like things are set." Amnelia said grabbing her coat. "Wait a moment...what is its false?"

"We shall still get paid." Amelia said from the door wavig her good buys and closeing it.

'It's real its really real!' she thought that night getting ready for bed. 'After all these years of dreaming it's truely real!' She brushed her teeth put on her Jammies and brushed her hair and feel asleep. Things seemed to be looking up after all.

A week later Jen's Alarm clock went off at 4:00 her father wasnt getting up till five but it took Jen alittle longer to get when the alarm went off she hit the snooze button... then at four thirty the same thing happened and at five.

At five thirty she was awoken by the smell of breakfast cooking. "Oh Crap!" She shouted springing up out of bed. and quickly throwing on her cloths and brushed her hair and pulled it back and was running down the stairs trying to put on her brown calf high boots. She tripped at the bottom and landed on her bottom causeing her bangs to land in her face. "Good to see your awake so Early Jeanine."

"Dont start dad..." she said rubbing her now sore bottom. He put out and hand for her to grab , and smileing she took it. "Alright now grab you a bite to eat and we'll head out." "Alrighty" she gave him a lop sided salute and headed off for the kitchen.

The ride in the Ferry was rather long and boring and full of people. But Jen's mind was to busy drifting to the thoughts of what was ahead. Memories flooded her mind :

**three year old Jen Arrow was sitting in fathers study drawing as usual when her parents came in . "Im telling you Chirst7na we just cant afford it." "I know Alton but it is needed.." "I know but- Oh hello Jen." Jen looked up to her parnets. "Hi mommy and daddy!" "Hi Sweetheart." Chrstina said then asked , "What are you drawing Jen?" "It Treasure planet mommy!" "I see that ." Chrstina said smileing Gently.**

**"Will you help me with it?" "You want me to help you with it?" "uh huh." Chrstina smiled and knelt down. **

Jen still had that pieace of paper her mother helped her with all these years later. Soon as they made it on the Legacy the 'crew' showed up and Amelia didnt like them...she called them 'a ludacris parciel of drivaling gallots.' as she and Arrow and Jen all sat around as Arrow and Amelia had coffee.

that afternoon with Launch only less then an hour away and Amelia was above checking out the sails. Jen was working on the ships engine when she herd , "Good morning Captain everything ship-shape?" she raised up and seen a candid speaking to her father with a teenage boy beside him. 'Nope wrong anwser..what is he wearing?'

Suddenly Amelia swung down from the crossarms and landed on her feet. "Mister Arrow I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual..it's spot on can you get nothning wrong?" Amelia praised. 8a9 those t0o well I might as well introduce my self.'

She walked over and stood next to Amelia as she finished introducing her father , "And this lovely young woman beside me is our Cadet Arrow Technitions Expert. Do not be put off by her age this girl knows more about this ship than anyone else on bord. "

"Captain.." Jen replid modestly. "Well is only true. " "You know I-" "Excuse me I hate to interupt this...lovely banter but may I introduce to you Jim Hawkins Jim you see is the boy who found the Treasure-" Jen almost covered his mouth but Amelia beat him too it. "Doctor please!" she snapped and the ship leaders looked over thier shoulders. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom. she said and turned on her heal with everyone following.

In Amelia's stateroom Jen didnt care to hear Amelia chew out the doctor so she played with her lockett. she felt as if someone was stareing ay her and looked to see the teenage boy , Jim , looking at her she stared at him right back. Suddenly there focas on one another was broken by Doppler slamming his hands down on Amelia's Desk.

"Now See here-" he started. "Doctor I'd love to chat Tea cake the Whole she-bang but..I have a ship to launch and you...got your outfit to buff up...Mister Arrow please escort these two Neophites down to the Galley straight away Mister Hawkins will be working for our cook mister Silver." "Whoa what t-the cook?" Jim said placing his hands in his pockets and Amelia countinued , "and Doctor so that way you find it easy to adjust to ship life and that oyu are comfortable I am placing miss. Arrow to be your guild. "

"Captain?" Jen looked just as shocked and Jim...workign with a landlubber? But she knew better than argue wiht amelia.

"Yes ma'am she said as her father open the door and let out two grumbleing Passengers. Jen looked up to her father in question and wondered...what kind of trip this would turn out to be.

_**a/n I have counting Jen as a officer cause she is third in charge :) R&R **_


	4. free

Jen's POV

As we walked down to the galley almost like solders marching off to battle or atleast thats how I felt. I could hear the doctor and cabin boy begin to fuss about Amelia's ways. 'land lubbers..' I mentally groaned. Suddenly I herd them say , "That woman t-that feline! who does she think is working for whom?" 'her ship her rules.' I thought to my self thinking how much trouble they'd get into.

"It MY map she's got me buffin tables-" 'three...two...one...' "I'll not tolerate a cross word about out captain! there is no finer officer in this or any galaxy!" Dad snapped grabbing both by the shoulders. I glared at the boy when he looked at me , letting him know I didn't approve of what he just said. Amelia was like a mother to me she was my God-mother or God-mum as she said.

"Mister Silver!" Dad called to the cook I didn't know what he looked like I was tolling away with the mechanic work while everyone introduced them self. Amelia introduced me as 'the Girl with her head stuck in the engine is our third in Charge.'

I hope none would remember that... "Why mister Arrow , sir bringin' in such fine and distinguished gent and lady to grace me humble galley , had I known I'd have tucked in me shirt!" he said coming out of the shadows and bowing and showing off his half mechanic body which consisted of his left arm , leg eye , and ear. "A Cyborg!" I herd the boy beside me whisper. I looked at him and tilted my head slightly wondering what the fact the cook was a cyborg had to do with the surprise on the boy's face.

"May I introduce Doctor Doppler ? The finacier of our voyage." Dad said introducing the Doctor that I had to work with. "Love the outfit doc." Silver said shooting a laser from his cyborg eye and scanning Doppler's 'outfit'. "Oh uh thank you uh love the eye...this young lad is Jim Hawkins." Jim relcutantly was pushed in front of Doppler . "Jimbo!" Silver shouted and accidently brought out what looked like a swiss army knife.

"Oh..uh" he turned it to 'normal' hand and brought it to shake. But Jim glared him down but silver took no offence in it. I didn't know if I liked the cook or not but he seemed like a jolly guy. Silver fasinaited me by the way he cooked so quickly annoyed me by pretending to chop off his hand but still he had an entire stew prepared and handed to our financer and cabin boy in less then two minuets. "here now have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." "Mmm! delightfully tangey yet...robust." Doppler said in delightment of the meal.

"old family recipe." Suddenly Doppler yelped. And I seem an eye ball in his stew. Out of the of the corner of my eye I seen dad slightly chuckling with out a sound but turned back to is tacturn stance. "Oh i'm just kiddin' doc. Oh lookie here if it isn't the cadet , got your head out of the mechanics of the ship I see. "I could feel my cheeks redden as every pair of eyes in the room stared at me.

"I'm nothing if I ain't a kidder. he said nudging me I just looked ot the floor. 'Im going to kill her!' I thought. 'Blast it all Amelia.' "Go on Jimbo have a swig." 'Jimbo...atleast i'm not Jimbo.' Jim eyeed his food as if looking for an eyeball . Suddenly his spoon turned pink and took on a shape of some kind of blob.

Jim gasped as the creature turned in ta ed and white striped straw and slurped up his stew and turned back into it normal form and belched turned in to amini Jim. As Jim said "what is that thing?" and mimicked him. licked jim then me it's tounge was like a dogs. "H's...a morph , I rescued the little shape shifter on Prodeous one." Jim and I made eye contact and glared at each other and sharply turned away from one another.

"Thats a good boy yes." I herd the launch bells out off signaling we were read to cast-off. "e're about to get underway would you like to observe the launch doctor? Dad asked slightly bowing. "Would I? Does an intergerlactic neucleous have super luminal Jets?" We all stared at him. "Uh I'll follow you.." he said and went up th steps with me right be hind.

"Would you like to watch from the bridge doctor?" I asked once I got to the top of the stairs. "Oh yes that would be nice...uh.." He looked hesitant as if looking for the bridge I smiled and said , "follow me then." "thank oyu Mrs. Arrow." I stopped suddenly and turned around. "Doctor , Mrs. Arrow is my mother , You may call me Jen , or out in the open Cadet Arrow."

"Yes ma'am." I knodded and continued on. Once on the bridge I stood next to Amelia and dad came up and stood behind. "Ve are a clear captain!" Mister Onus shouted from the crow's nest. "Well my friends are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" Amelia always said that each voyage it was like our inside joke.

"My plesure Captain." Dad said and started shouting orders. I watched the sail open with the glittering solar energy. and the lights went down to my Mechanic tech mister meltdown. Suddenly we all became weightless. I sene jim below having a few issues with it but he managed alright. the doctor layed on his back and when we landed after Amelia called for the gracity from mister snuff , Amelia and dad landed perfect , my knee gave in a bit , Jim landed on all fours and the doctor landed on his head. "

Amelia looked down at him shook her head and said , "South by South west mister turnbuckle heading two one zero zero!" "Aye captain Two one zero- zero" "Mister Arrow if you please." Dad shouting into the tube , "Take her away!" "Brace your self doctor." amelia whispered which he mocked her. "I'd listen if I were you." I wanred he looked around fracnik until the Legacy speed off and he flew back.

After the were out to space I went to help him ." Doctor are you alright?" I said pulling him up suite and all. "Why yes cadet I- Oh look!" he dashed up the flying bridge . "Ah upon my galacticous...Smile!" "Uh doctor I'd stand clear if I were-" amelia tried to warn. But it was too late he was sprayed with whale slime. "I'll go help him to his room." I told her and as I left I her Silver try to flirt with her and she told him to talk to his space port floozies..

"Follow me doctor I'll show you to your quarters so you may clean up." "Ah yes t-thank oyu cadet.." I took him down to his room which was in the officers stateroom , where mine and dads rooms were aswell but his was down a flight of steps under the stateroom and directly undermind. "f you need anything after hours just hit the roof. One of us will hear you." I said smiling. "Ah thank you." "i'll see you at lunch."

I walked to my room and sighed this would be along trip.. the I herd yelling outside and got up to see what was the matter...

A/n cliiiffffff hanger mwhahahahahah remember guys the sequel for this is on going called 'lost and founf treasures'


	5. cadet  and cabin boy

I came out of the officers' stateroom and seen a small crowd formed on the quarter deck. I peered over the side of the bridge and seen the mantavor Scroop thrust the new cabin boy on to the mast. 'Oh Crap!' I thought and turned and quickly made my way to Amelia's staterom where I knew she and dad were. "Dad!" i yelled when I burst through the door.

"Jeanine!how many times must I tell you to knock?" "Dad , Amelia Excuse my intrution on your meeting but right now Mister Scroop is turning our Cabin boy in to a punching bag!" I snapped amelia's mouth dropped open and dad shot up and outthe door tell me to follow.

"go make sure he's okay Jen." "dad-" Dad didn't leave me much room to argue...Not that I didn't care about the guy but he did diss my God-Mother. "Hey you okay?" i asked him kneeling down to help him up. "Yeah , Yeah im fine-" He looked up and for a moment our eyes met. He pushed out of the hold I had him in when I was helping him up and leaned against the mast.

"am i clear mister Scroop?" i her dad say and turned and seen he and Scroop having a glare contest. I looked over at mister Silver and seen he was glareing at Scroop as well. but Scroop seemed to listen and say , "Transsparently." With that dad stood back up and called for me to follow . I looked at the cabin boy then to Silver. "I'll be back." I mumbled to him and left behind dad.

When I opened our stateroom door I herd Silver berating him for fighting..But it haddn't been entirely his fault but rules were rules I suppose.

Dad was writing in his log book and I was trying to draw out a sketch , Drawing a been my _thing_ since I was very young. But everytime I started to do something the Cabin boy came back into my mind , I felt sorta sorry for him , he didn't know anyone of this ship except the doctor and it was his first day and they crew was trying to kill him. I realized how late it was getting and I need to check on the ships mechanisms.

"Dad I'll be right back." "alright Jen." He said still writing and stratching on a other pieace of paper words he couldn't spell which weren't many that he couldn't.

I walked outside and seen it was now dark. I seen the cabin boy talking to Silver's pet morph. I shook my head and climbed the shrouds and looked at the sails solar panels. "they look good still.." It was a rather boring job at times my favorite part was the mechanics working on the wiring and engine that was fun. I was climbing down when i over herd Silver say , "Yer papa not de teaching sorts?" "No...He's the taken off and never coming back sorts.." 'Boy do I know thefeeling."

i was the perfect example of a girl raised by her father hints my love for mechanics. "Well since the captains put you in my Charge in gonna be poundin' a few skills in that thick head of yers. " "what?" "you wont so much as eat , sleep , or skratch yer bum with out me say so." ' Skratch his bum? Okay alittle too far..' "Don't do me any favors!" Jim shouted 'oh yeah thats his name Jim..'

Finally Silver left so i got down. "How long have you been there?" He asked when my feet touched the ground. "Long enough." I said simply. "I'm guessing you over herd all that." "Just a bit.." "Listen .. i think we got off on the wrong foot.." "Try yard." "anyway let's try agin ? I mean we are the only humans on this ship.." "Accually you are." "what ?" "I'm hybrid." when he looked confused and stuck out my hand.

"Cadet Jen Arrow here! Technitions expert on this fine vessle." I stated in mock pride such a voice amelia would have used . "Jen Arrow - Oh Arrow , wait..Mister Arrow's your father?" "Yes sir." "...thats ...new..im Jim Hawkins.." "nice to meet you mister Hawkins." I figured I might as well be polite right? "So uh-" He began when Dad called for me. "Well I need to go..See you arund Cabin boy." "Later Cadet."

After I got ready for bed that night dad said knocked on my door. "Jen?" "Come in dad." "Jen i want you to stay away from the crew as much as you can. I do not trust them on this ship and sure as heck don't trust them around you." "dad you dont have to 'protect' me. Im not alittle girl." "You herd me Jen." "Dad I know , chill out . I don't like them anyways." "I seen you talking to the cabin boy." He smurked.

"Yeah okay so did you." "Nice looking lad-" "Dad...do not go there. " I didn't trust the word love...I wasn't against it but I seen what happens when one person falls out of it..."Well good night Jeanine." "night daddy." I plopped down in my covers and fell asleep.

a/n what do you guys think ? I haven't changed too much have I?Read and Review :D


	6. escort

the Legacy has made is way into the Concord galaxy , one of the hottest galaxies in the universe . Most of the crew , who wore clothing , either had on sleeve-less shirts or no shirts , even Amelia and Arrow had shed there officers' jackets, Jim was tolling away at cleaning the deck of it litters thanking Gd for the heat sheld around the Legacy or they'd all be in for it .

Just as soon as he thought this the entire Legacy slightly jerked toppling everyone who was standing on deck . The engine roared on time then made a sickly grinding sound and died. Quickly the ship was pounded by waves of heat like hungry lions. "Cadet!" Amelia called and quickly the golden haired girl came dress in knee pants and a tank top covers by a short sleeved crop jacket her hair up in a messy style bun.

"Yes captain?" "Cadet the engine seems to be malfuntioning..could you take a peak at it for me?" "Yes ma'am!" she saluted and walked down to get her tool kit and walked to the engine on deck and open the hood. Jim watched her for a moment then set back to work . After a while he had to go help Silver make lunch. "How does she do it?" "who lad?" "The Cadet shes my age and see can do all that.." "I see lad...seems to me Jimbo yer quite fasinated by that girl?"

"Sorta but I mean. Its not what you think!" Jim said suddenly getting defensive. "I wasn't thinking anything Jimbo. Now take dis to de Captain , Mister Arrow and de Doc." Jim grmbled as he took the food to Amelia's stateroom and knocked on the door. "enter." He herd the accented voice of the captain. "Uhh." was his reply as he tried to balance the food. then he herd the captain mumbled something and heavy foot steeps and the door opened and standing there was Mister Arrow.

His looks soften and he steps aside allowing the cabin boy to step in. "Ah mister Hawkins here with lunch I see ." "Yes ma'am." he mumbled. As he turned to leave she said . "Mister Hawkins will you please tell Cadet Arrow to break for lunch? " "Yes ma'am."

Jen was deep in thought as she twisted the bolts on the ships engine and re wired it. 'Wonder what mom is doing right now? Wonder if she's thinking about me and dad.' "Jen?" she herd her voice and it caused her to jump and hit her head. "ouch!" she yelped. and turned to see Jim standing behind her looking appoligetic.:Sorry." He said picking up the wrench she dropped handing it to her.

there was an acward silence.

"Why are you here?" "Oh uh the captain said it was time for you too come eat.." "alright thank you." She said cleaning off her hands. and going to lunch. As she walked in her father said , "Ah Jen did you find out the problem love? " "Yep the plutonium cystals are out were running on only aculeran energy right now." "Blasted, bloody Brillant" amelia snapped.

"Im sorry Captain but we'll have to stop at acturia." "Very well. i have a good friend there.. But the blasted Devil will probaly want us to join him at a dinner" "Dinner captain?" "Yes Lord Dran , you remember him don't you Alton? , likes to have social gatherings. " "ah yes Dran..one heck of a linebacker back in the day. " "Very Well then. Tell the crew Arrow then return and Jen tell Doctor Doppler and the Cabin boy to come in here please." "Yes ma'am!" both said as they walked out the door.

"What it is captain?" "Doctor , we are landing in Acturia with in three hours , and accomplaning Lord Dran to Dinner. Wear you best suite...including you Mister Hawkins." "Me captain?" "Yes you shall escorting Miss. Arrow there." Everyone in the rooms eye went wide and looked at Amelia. "Captain I-" Arrow satrted but stoped and nodded. Jim and Jen looked to one anohter..this was going to be interesting...

A/n goodness escourt to dinner well its a start amelia XD


	7. kiss the girl maybe not

Jim was standing out side in his dress clothing. Accually it was kackis and a button up shirt delvert had given him on such short notice at one point and time Delbert attacked him with colonge. the rest of the crew was out exploring what he wished he was doing a fancy dinner sounded boring. "well from behind Mister Hawkins it seems you clean up quite well."  
>Jim turned around a nearly fainted , "S-same to you." Jen laughed lighty and came down the stairs from the bridge. she was dressed in a black skirt that came to her knees and a lacy tank top with a black crop jacked and her curly hair and all the way down realeased from the usual pony tail or bun the girl wore with her sandals. Amelia , Arrow and Delbert all came down the captain was dressed in black slacks and her blue jacket like Arrow only in his red officers uniform.<br>The twos' uniforms look extra crisp and clean this night. "Ah very well then are we ready to venture forth?" Amelia asked looking at Jim and approving the wear he had on. "Seems so Captain." She said playing with the lace in her shirt.  
>As the last two to go down Jim opened his arm for her the interlock with it. She smiled gently but Jim could feel the uneasiness of her body as he was sure she could feel his.<br>the good doctor home was large and turned out it was more of a dance then a dinner the towns finest was there all dressed simaler to what the rest were. Jim and Jen didn't talk much at dinner she talked mostly to her father. "Dad?" she asked one time while Arrow was in mid-laugh with the two doctor and Amelia. "Jen darling why don't you tak to James?" she glaced at him with out turning his direction and her father placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>After dinner a dance bagan everyone danced including the captain and arrow Delbert danced with a woman name Betrice , everyone but Jen and Jim . He looked up at her she was playing with her locket.<br>_There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl  
><em>He got up and walked over to her. "Uh hi..Jen d-do you want to dance? I mean everyone else is but Im your escort and uh.." He absent mindedly rubbed the back of his neck. She looked up at him. "sure..that'd be nice." she said standing and taking his hand.  
><em>Yes, you want her<br>Look at her, you know you do  
>It's possible she wants you, too<br>There is one way to ask her  
>It don't take a word<br>Not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>_"uhh uhh well I dont know how to dance..I mean i've danced before but not-" "With a girl?" she replied smoothly. "right." "It's easy." She said placing his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck.  
><em>Sing with me now<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>My, oh, my<br>Look at the boy too shy  
>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Ain't that sad<br>Ain't it shame, too bad  
>You gonna miss the girl<br>_

It was then he noticed she was the exact same height as him. After awhile she layed her head down on his shoulder causeing him to stiffen. "I didn't know you wore colonge?" "Yeah well Doc thought It was important.." "I see."  
><em>Now's your moment<br>Floating in a blue lagoon  
>Boy, you better do it soon<br>No time will be better  
>She don't say a word<br>And she won't say a word  
>Until you kiss the girl<em>

she danced gracefully thorugh the entire thing as if she had done this before. They said not a word on the way back to the Legacy but as Jen quickly chaged she had the ship up and running in a matter a hours.  
>Later that night he found her sitting in the shrouds. "Uh hey Jen.." "Hello""How were you able to dance like that?" He asked her. "my mom and dad used to all the time I loved watching them.." "Oh I see.."Jim said looking at her oddly.<br>_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
><em>

Jen's mind drifted back in time:  
><em><strong>It was Febuary 14th Jen was four years old. She was suppose to be asleep so herd parents were having alone were laughingwith one another and just enjoying each others complany in there family room. They didn't hear their four year old creep down the stairs and stand next to the doorway. "I love you darling." Christina said quietly. "I love you aswell Love." then thier song came on over the radio and she took him by the hands. "Dance with me?" "Why of course." Jen smiled as the danced it was like , in her mind, her fairy tale stories. But she couldn't help but giggle when they kissed and the end getting her parents attention. "we have a audience." Arrow said quitely. "We do. Why are you up Jeanine?" "I love to watch you guys dance!" she said coming into the room and allowing her mother to pick her up. "It is a good way to learn." "Really mommy?" "Truely dear. but for now you need to sleep." "Aw okay mommy..." <strong>_

"Jen ? Jen?" "huh oh uhh sorry..." "Day dreaming?" "Yeah I geuss well im gonna go to bed now night Jim." "night." She jumped off the shrouds and went into the officers stateroom and found her father sitting at his desk reading. "night daddy." "Night sweet heart."

_**a/n Alittle romance for this time of year yes? ;) Thanks to all whom reveiwed R&R **_


	8. do you really even care about me

**A/n I know my Author's note is early but I want to say think you too all the reviewers! I mean it you guys. I'm at the total number I had on the old version... So I hope this means this version is Better? Well anyways I'll let you get to the accual story now :)**

_**"I'm tired of all this Alton!" "Christina if you'll sit down for five seconds we'll talk this out! " "I don't have too!" "Goodness Chrstina our eight year old daughter throws less tantrums than oyu recently!" Jen just sighed this was her life the past year . Her listening to her parents argue over something stupid then make up then be good for a few days then start again. Today christina was putting Alton down alot Jen had no idea what he had done to set her off but he did it and boy had he done it. **_

_**"Do you even care!" "Ofcourse I care Christina!" "You're never here!" "Ofcourse I am!" "Stop conderdicting me!" "Stop telling me what I do and do not do!" "You off for months on voyages , take my daughter , then I hardly hear from you any more!" "Oh just stop it christina you know out in the middle of space I cannot just pick up the phone and dial you!" **_

_**"you could write!" "You're right but by the time it got to you we'd be home you know that!" "You're just making excuses Alton but it's not going to work! You want Jeanine to be what you are have you ever sat back and wondered if she wants to be!" "I have talk to Jeanine and she said she did." "you're her father of course she'll say yes! i'm starting to think-" "Stop it you to !" Jen yelled getting between them. **_

_**"Jeanine get out of this it has nothing to involve you." "Mom you were talking about meAll you two do is fight! I'm sick of it! You argue about me as if Im not even here!" Christina satered to say something when Jen kept going , "All you argue about is my feuture or who loves me! when i nreality neither one of you even ask me anything so it makes me wonder if you even care about me!" She snapped and ran up the stairs. Both her parents stood there stunned. "Alton.." "i'll go talk to her." **_

_**"Jeanine?" "Go away daddy." "Darling we're sorry. Your mother and I we...just worry about your future." "but you don't have to fight about it dad." she turned toward him. "You're right." he sighed. "but sometimes that happens. " "Sometimes.." "Jen listen to me I'll try what i can to stop the argueing ." she smiled and hugged her father. "but know this Jen , I do love you very much." **_

Now seven years later Jen almost would take back those times. Or atleast wish things had ended up different. she seen quickly her father was her best friend and always would be. She looked over his way he was writing in the log book mumbling to him self and every now and then dipping his quill pen into the ink. It was cold and rainy out side so they had mostly been in the stateroom all day.

Her father had taken it hard when her mother left that day . Jen had been doodleing and was now growing bored taking a risk of ticking him off she crumbled up and pieace of papaer and threw it at him hitting him in the head. He stopped for a moment and Jen herd him take a deep brealth. "Jeanine what are you doing?" "nothing." He looked over at her and shook his head but tossed back the paper ball. "Dear im trying to write now please." He turned back around and continued on. She tossed it again pressing on her luck .

"Jeanine!" "Yes dad?" she asked innocently as possible. "Stop throwing things at me I am trying to work." "I'm not doing anything daddy." "so you want to play?" "Perhaps." She grinned. But he just turned around causeing Jen to roll her eyes. 'Party pooper...' Suddenly she seem something coming for her and dodged it. "what tha- okay thats how you want to play?"

the room became a battle ground of paper and laughter. It wasn't till doctor doppler came in trying to get to his room did they stop. "Well Jen I geussed we'd better pick this up. "Awh I don't wanna daddy." she play pouted causing him to chuckled. "Your not a little child any more Jen you've lost your touch." He said handing her a trash can. By the time they got cleaned up it was time for bed. Once Jen was ready for bed she noticed she left her pen in the stateroom 'I don't wanna go out into there..Doppler likes to go in there and write too hmm I'll go ask dad if I can borrow one.'

Walking out in her tank top and Pj pants she quitely made it to her father's room. "Daddy?" "Yes Jen? " "Can I borrow a pen?" "where is yours?" "Out there.." "alright." He smirked and handed it to her. "thank dad love you ." "I love you Jeanine." "I know." she smield and turned to leave. "Hey." "Yeah?" "I don't get a hug? Or anything ." "Dad." shje rolled her eyes and hugged him. "night dad." "night Jen." she shut the door and walked out.

_**a/n Jen and her father have a strong relationship I hope im displaying that alright .. leave me reviews dearis happy v-day **_


	9. redden snow

"I hate the Ethirum!" Jim yelled as he shovled more snow off the side of the _Legacy. _Two days ago it was 100 degrees now they were in Roxas galaxy and it was snowing hard and all he had was a coat . He thought his mom was crazy for suggesting he brought winter wear.

His body ached from the bitter cold and his muscles became tight on him as he stumbled around. He felt something wrap around his neck gently and turned to she Jen stadning there with a scarf fixing around him. "I don't want you dieing of frost bite. " she said handing him her work gloves which were leather. "What about you ?"

"I got more stuff in my room." She said gently and turned and left. Jim was still tired the cold had really gotten to him although Jen's gifts did help. Something about that girl...she never spoke of her mother obviously she had one , wonder why she didn't.

"Cabin boy." Jim herd the slithering voice of Scroop. 'what does he want?' he thought bitterly not in the mood for the mantavors _games._ 'Maybe if I dont look at him he'll leave..' No luck , Jim looked around no one was out there only them. "Youy gotta away easssy lassst time boy. With that , cook and Firssst mate interupting. Or wasssit that cadet.." Jim Felt him self being lifted again and slamed back into the mast. "D-didn't you hear Arrow? You'll go to the brig for fighting!"

"Ssstupid cabin boyI don't care what the wassstful lump of rock sssays."

Inside the stateroom Arrow was experiancing a migrain and Jen was fussing at him to go to bed. Then Jen herd yelling outside and got up to see the problem. "I'll be right back somethings going down." "Not today." he mumbled rubbing his temples. "Easy dad I got this." after she left he said , "yeah now im assured.."

When Jen seen it was Scroop and Jim she herd , "Ssstupid cabin boyI don't care what the wassstful lump of rock sssays." "Excuse me! Mister Scroop unhand that cabin boy right now!" Jen commanded coming beside them.

When Scroop didnt comply with her order but cut Jim's legs Jen now angered greatly grabbed the shovel and hit Scroops leg with it shocking Jim and Scroop. "Why you-" He grabbed her armand slung her over to the side and ropping Jim.

Jim sen Jen was out cold against the snow covered deck Scroop could kill her. 'The scarf!' Jim leaped quickly and wrapped the scarf around Scroop . Jen came to her senses feeling a pain in her arm. "Dad!" she yelled seeing Jim and Scroop fighting. Jim got thrown off Scroop and Jen was about to be punched until someone grabbed his claw forcefully. "Silver!" Jim and Jen both said.

Then Jen herd her father's foot steps. "Mister Scroop! I thought I was clear when I said no fight abord this ship!" Arorw took Scroop form Silver and lead him down the to the brig . "And you made the grave mistake of harming my daughter." He said dangerously no louder and a whisper and tossed Scroop into the brig. "Wtach yer sssself Arrow. You and yer daughter" Arrow shot him a glare and walked up the stairs.

He seen Silver helping Jen stand and Jim leaning against the side of the ship barely able to stand. "Here." He said to the young cabin boy and offered his hand to brace him. "Come along lets get you cleaned up. Jeanine you as well. " He knodded his thanks to Silver and continued on his way with Jim. "Mister Silver?" Jen called afterward , "Yes lass?" "Thank you." As they walked into the room Arrow couldn't push Schoop's threat from his mind...

_**a/n this is in the original only well its changed drasticly. :) Thanks to all whom reviewed Leave anohter please I own nothing but Jen and my parts. **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't we have a medic or something?" Jim asked as Arrow sat down and asked him to roll his pants leg up. "Your looking at him. Arrow replied with a small smile.

"He cut you pretty good." He said washing out the was surprised how mellow and gentle the large first mate was. "Jen!" Jim said remembering the girl whom came to his aid. "What?" She said coming to where he was. "Your hurt worst then I am!"

"I'll be fine.." She said and turned to leave until her father grabbed her wrist. "Sit down Jeanine , Jame you may sleep in here tonight there is a cot in the closet." "Yes sir. '

As Jim laid there he seen Mister Arrow take care of his daughter's wounds making her flinch from time to time.

"What were you thinking Jen? " "Dad if I haddn't-" " Iknow darling buut I don't like you hurt. If silver haddn't gotten there-" "Dad I know." He brushed back her hair to revil a purple bruise that was coming on her face next to her right eye. "Baby.." "I'm not a baby dad.."

"You'll always be my babyJen weather your one or one hundered...He wont hurt you any more." He hugged her.

'She has a dad that loves her...probably a mother that is athhome waiting...' Jim thought bitterly as he drifted off to sleep.

_**a/n this is short and im sorry but I wanted to get this in :) Read and review**_


End file.
